A Mission to Save Those I Love
__NOEDITSECTION__ 'A Mission To Save Those I Love' I'm at a place that looks like my sister's house, but .it's supposed to be my other sister's house, (the latter sister living in an area abundant in wildlife). It's raining out and there are several types of salamanders on the side of the house. There was a large red one and a blue one, both with glowing white eyes, and a orange and green one with black speckles. There was also a white salamander with black spots. On top of a tree, there is a very large, crested chameleon. I grab it behind the head to prevent it from biting me. I also find a baby chameleon as well. Later, my sister has him on her shoulder and accidentally sends him to the ground, where he twitches for a moment before going limp. I say that I'm going to be sick. Later the next day, I found out that my best friend lives a few houses down the road, (still at my sister's house). My best friend lives far away, so she living close by would be a dream come true, (no pun intended). I walk by her house and see her getting mail, and she smiles and waves. Later, it's snowing and people have drawn faces on the road in the snow. I go down the road and draw a sad face. Later I'm in my sister's house that's supposed to be my other sister's house, when my best friend's mom catches me looking at their house and waves. We get in the car and start driving, and I look into my best friend's house as I pass and see her on the computer. Later, we drive to a place where I see a large tree with massive chunks of bark hanging off (at least 7 feet thick chunks of bark in some places). I get down on the ground and lift up a log on the side of the parking lot. We then venture off, where someone is putting on a play. It's about a girl in a man (the man I think is similar to my father in the way he's acting). The girl is trying to reason with him (he's wearing a oriental mask), but he won't reason back, and grumpily is folding his arms. She says something that gets him to take off his mask and says he's sorry, but she tells him that she won't forgive him and that it's his problem for whatever he did. My best friend then shows herself to be the person who put on the play, and I comment on how good it was. My mom says how she's a liar and stuff, and then my best friend shows her that she's been through things my mom could never imagine (story level things she's gone through, in this dream). I then begin to not be able to find her, so I go looking for her. my search starts in a dark passage way (fully metal) and I see a person, dressed up as Springtrap (A mangled five night's at Freddy's animatronic), who was originally my friend, goes and attacks me (there is a second one that is supposed to be salvaged springtrap, both of whom were supposed to be my friends, the second Springtrap is the third version you can find in the FNAF series). I defeat them with ease, and they both once again join my side. We're in a giant stair well, when me and my companion see a colossal giant (looks like a fat human). He comes after us, trying to eat us. So I start spraying some liquid at him which he eats ravenously, and it makes him larger. We stop quickly, but then I think that we should continue as it would make him so big that he'd explode! And so, I keep feeding him the liquid as he chases us up the stair well. He gets so big, but instead of exploding he just gets sick and stops chasing us. I look back down the stair well and see a whole horde of people, and a man who is their leader. Me and my companion get into a see through elevator, and I bang on the wall to get their attention. When they look up, I give them two middle fingers. We make it to some sort of indoor sports center/attraction place. Me and my friend get on a horror attraction. It puts us on a swing that goes high in the air, as it leads us through a large cave system. I hear a loud menacing, and controlling voice say that the place is now closed (I know for some reason that it's an evil phantom person), and the ride speeds up a lot. We hit a bunch of walls (lightly, mind you) as the ride goes at blinding speeds. We get off at a cave exit, and I see daylight. We enter a small valley with several ponds and a large lake. I point to a pond and make it boil until it evaporates. I then point to a lake and make large waves by 'waving' my hands, and then I make a fist and pull up to large balls of water from the lake. I throw both up into the sky and one lands right next to me, soaking me. We meet a person who gives me a goofy doll (it's a dog dressed up in a goofy costume). I take the costume off and see a dog, but the dog is supposed to be an animatronic. It gives me a few licks, by which time I decide it has a very complicated AI and deserves a home. We keep walking until I reach a few pyramids near a shore, where my mom says she found some eels (what happened to saving my best friend?). Then the dream ends. Dreamer: MemoryAngel Notes * The best dream I've ever had. Category:Dreams Category:Long Dreams Category:Greatest Dreams Category:Emotional Dreams Category:Happy Dreams Category:MemoryAngel's Dreams